Thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (which are called TFT-LCDs for short) are mainstream display devices currently, and a display area thereof consists of numerous pixel regions on an array substrate.
During an operation of the TFT-LCD, a specific voltage is applied to a gate of the TFT via a scan line so as to control the TFT to be turned on or turned off. The scan line is generally a metal layer, so it has a certain resistance. As the signal transmission distance increases, the signal in the scan line weakens gradually, and this phenomenon is called voltage drop. The voltage drop effect increases gradually as the distance between a sub-pixel and a drive input terminal of the scan line increases gradually. As a result, the input voltage to the gate of the TFT that is closer to the input terminal of the scan line is larger than the input voltage to the gate of the TFT that is farther away from the input terminal of the scan line. Therefore, the picture that is closer to the input terminal of the scan line is brighter than the picture that is farther away from the input terminal of the scan line. That influences the uniformity of the displaying of the display panel.